satechfandomcom-20200214-history
The Abomination
The Abomination is a playable character in ''Ardence. ''He is described as short-range/semi-magical in game. The Abomination's weapons of choice are his claws and necrotic summons. His playstyle includes chasing down enemies and using slow short ranged blows and magic attacks to wear them down. He can also call upon the dark forces of nature to create a new body for himself. Appearance The Abomination is a tall, ugly male-looking humanoid. His face has a light skin tone, short blond hair, a uni-brow and dark brown eyes. His head flattens out on the left side, leaving behind a darker stump of hair. His ears are pointed, and are sewed (along with his nose). The Abomination is always smiling, but does not have visible teeth or a tongue. Stitching are found connecting various patches of skin along The Abomination's body. These stitches often connect different skin tones together, meaning his skin color drastically changes at different parts of his body. The Abomination wears a torn white shirt (with everything above the stomach torn out) and ripped jeans that fall down to his knees. He is barefoot, with three toes on each foot. The Abomination has black two-inch claws (at the end of each finger) on each hand. The necrotic summons that he can produce are amorphous masses of a purple-colored material that have a smiley-face etched into them. Personality Being almost completely manipulated by his savior, The Abomination acts only in the interest of his controller. As such, The Abomination prefers to seclude himself from society until his savior needs his assistance. However, The Abomination's true personality sometimes seeps through the crevices of the necromancer's control. At these times, he begins to yell uncontrollably and run to attack any living creature around him. As evidence for the Weapon Personality Theory, The Abomination's will is submissive to his savior, just as his necrotic summons are submissive toward him (or ultimately the manipulator). Abilities Lore Originally created on October 31, 2009, The Abomination was the result of a large bolt of lightning striking a graveyard in Eveville. A freak of nature, he roamed the town he was born in, slaughtering anyone that crossed his path with overwhelming physical strength. He moved from the isolated village of Eveville into towns closer and closer to the capital of the East Kingdom. Officials had declared him an A-class Mutant within 6 months of his creation. However, The Abomination traveled too far and entered a village bordering the East Kingdom capital. The King's knights were able to intercept him and slay the A-class mutant. The Abomination was captured and burned at the stake. The people rejoiced as the terrible creature's rampage (almost fifty people were murdered) had ended. Five years later, a necromancer, who had a piece of The Abomination's hair, revived The Abomination. As soon as the creature was reborn, he struck and almost killed the necromancer, but the wizard was able to assert his control over The Abomination at the last second. Almost completely controlled by the necromancer, The Abomination terrorized more villages with new-found necrotic powers. Officials labeled him an S-Class Mutant after he defeated a powerful knight. Able to overpower the King's knights, The Abomination (and therefore the manipulating necromancer) had become the strongest criminal in the East Kingdom. Quotes *"..." -The Abomination *"I will return the monster from the gallows. He shall become the first soldier of my great army!' -The Necromancer *"His creation is unheard of. His revival is unheard of. His black magic powers are unheard of. Is there anything normal about The Abomination?" -Melvin, the East King's Steward Trivia * The Abomination's name comes from the words of the knight that defeated him. His old name was "The Undead". * The Abomination doesn't have to eat or drink to survive, but he sometimes drinks wine. This is because the necromancer controlling him believes wine improves necromancy powers. Category:Appearance Category:Abilities Category:Lore